Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,763 issued Feb. 29, 1972 to Anathony R. Ronzio et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,953 issued Jul. 22, 1975 to Povindar K. Mehta et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,316 issued May 19, 1981 to Milton H. Wills, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,193 issued Feb. 28, 1984 to Thomas Beckenhauer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,220 issued Jan. 8, 1991 to Alain Mathieu, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,218 issued Mar. 12, 1991 to Gerd Rebner, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,648 issued Oct. 24, 1995 to Craig T. Walloch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,741 issued Feb. 27, 1996 to Frank Fekete, U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,824 issued Jul. 2, 1996 to J. Pate Burkes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,594 issued Jul. 21, 1997 to Jier-Yi Dong et al.
In the relevant trade heretofore up to the time of the present invention, it became apparent to those skilled in the art that preexisting cured cements, marcadam  macadam and roof-top shingles prior to the present invention each and all underwent significant destructive deterioration when subjected in normal use thereof to long and/or repeated exposures to the sun and/or to repeated heat and/or freeze-thaw conditions in normal usage. While efforts to improve durability and reduction of efflorescence (powdering resulting from water-loss) have been made in the prior art by the utilization of compositions designated efflorescence control agents (often designated ECA), it is well known that the inclusion of such ECAxe2x80x94typically calcium stearate alone in concrete formulations, often results in xe2x80x9creducedxe2x80x9d durability of the resulting the final cured product. Moreover, recent testing completed by the NCMA and Control testing laboratories show that the use of sealers is ineffective in reducing efflorescence and/or improving durability of concrete products. Also heretofore, testing facilities have recommended in the prior art, to xe2x80x9cremovexe2x80x9d (or omit) ECA (as an ingredient) in concrete formulation(s), in order to xe2x80x9cimprovexe2x80x9d freeze and/or freeze-thaw durability of cured concrete productsxe2x80x94even though such omission of ECA results in increased efflorescence. Despite the many prior and conflicting attempts of prior art artisans to attain combined both durability and efflorescence control (suppression) and/or improvement(s) in numerous one(s) of a variety of concrete-type products, lack of satisfactory results and/or remedies heretofore have resulted in necessary continued attempts in the trade, to obtain more effective approaches and resulting concrete-type products in these regards. Additionally, in addition to continuing aforenoted problems, also for prior and present concrete-type concreations, yellowing thereof of cured products thereof have in the past and heretofore have continued to be a plaguing problem prior to the present invention, heretofore resulting in continuing loss(es) of sales thereof as a result of contractors and/or home owners and the like finding such yellowing discoloration aesthetically unattractive and thus undesireable.
Accordingly, an object of this invention include the creation of an additive for, a method of adding thereof and resulting cured cement-type concreations for improved durability against repetitive and/or prolonged heat, freeze-thaw and sunlight-ultraviolet light exposure(s) and yellowing of cured embodiments of typically each of concrete, marcadam  madacam, and roof-top shingles.
More particularly an object of the invention is to achieve an ultimate result of reduced efflorescence during and after curing of cement-type concreations against one or more of repetitive heat and freeze-thaw conditions and prolonged and/or repetitive exposure(s) to sunlight ultraviolet light radiation, as a result of each of novel additive compositions, method(s) of adding and/or creation, and the resulting time-cured aforenoted embodiments thereof.
Another object is to obtain an additive which when utilized in producing a final concrete-like concreation, is not accompanied by subsequent yellowing.
Other objects become apparent from the preceding and following disclosure.
The Ronzio et. al. patent divergently relates to a different and unrelated combination of compounds, namely barium hydroxide or oxide in combination with a high molecular weight polyvinyl alcohol having also high viscosity and low solubility or insolubility in water. The Mehta patent is directed to a totally different and unrelated alleged problem of slump loss allegedly occuring during transport of uncured freshly mixed portland cement concretes allegedly overcome by addition of a single compoundxe2x80x94namely styrene-butadiene latices. The Wills, Jr. patent is directed to utilization of a combination/blend of kiln dust and fly ash as a part of masonry cementxe2x80x94having no discernible composition relevant-relationship to the present invention. The Beckenhauer patent is directed to a surface-applied coating for previously applied masonry, utilizing as the coating of an acidic solution of polyethylene glycolxe2x80x94apart from this prior art xe2x80x9cacidicxe2x80x9d nature inconsistent with the present invention of Applicant, the Beckenhauer patent/invention also otherwise having no discernible bearing on the present invention and in fact inconsistent therewith. The Mathiew patent relates to a method of incorporation of calcium aluminates and trihydrated alumina-based material as a setting accelerater for Portland cementxe2x80x94such having no relevant bearing nor similarity to the present invention. The Rehmer et al. patent likewise is directed as a xe2x80x9csurface coatingxe2x80x9d directly onto previously completed mineral substrate(s) of an aqueous dispersion (and thereafter drying thereof) of a aquous-carrier coating mixture of polyacrylate in combination, as a dispersion thereinxe2x80x94the dispersion including each of a disperion of a copolymer of three basic different reactants, together with an aromatic ketone; for such divergent surface-coating patented invention (divergent from and in stark contrast with regard to the present different and divergent invention of Applicant). Likewise, the Walloch et al. patented invention is unrelatedly and divergently directed to a method and resulting composition requiring single additive blend of an xe2x80x9cacidxe2x80x9d componentxe2x80x94namely xe2x80x9ctall oilxe2x80x9d fatty acid xe2x80x9cpartiallyxe2x80x9d saphonified with calcium hydroxide, thereafter blended with a calcium stearate dispersion; in an alternate but equally unrelated invention, the Walloch et al. xe2x80x9ctall oilxe2x80x9d fatty xe2x80x9cacidxe2x80x9d has introduced thereinto, a preprepared mixture of potassium hydroxide with calcium stearatexe2x80x94bearing no discernible relationship to the present invention of the present applicant. The Fakete patent likewise is divergently directed to a surface-treatment composition, utilizing a copolymer inclusive of an unsaturated polymer inclusive of one or the other of carbon bonded carboxyl groups or carbon-bonded hydroxyl groups, or both, in the molecule, together with a particular catalyst. The Burkes et al patent is likewise directed to a cement post-cured treatment by submersion of the cured cement in a solution of alkali metal hydroxide and aluminum nitrate at a specified temperature for a period of multiple daysxe2x80x94totally divergent from and unrelated to the objects and composition of the present invention of the present applicant. The Dong et al patent likewise divergently relates to xe2x80x9ctall oilxe2x80x9d in the form of a xe2x80x9cfatty acidxe2x80x9d (optionally with an alkanolamine or alyamine), totally inconsistent with and non-teaching of the present invention of the present applicant.
The invention is embodied in each of an additive for addition in the making of cementitious compositions, a method of adding thereof to uncured mixes and resulting cured cementitious compositions. Typical of those cured cementitious compositions are cured embodiments of concrete, macadam, and roof-top shingles. Each thereof exhibit improved heat and freeze-thaw durability and reduced yellowing and reduced efflorescence as a result of synergistically reduced efflorescence and synergistically improved stability against sun ultraviolet light exposure and against efflorescence, together with absence of subsequent yellowing of cured cementitious compositions.
Accordingly, a novel additive composition for reduced efflorescence improving durability properties at-least against variable repetitive conditions of one or more of heat and freeze-thaw of cement-type concreations has been created. The components thereof interact synergistically and the relative amounts by weight are each and both critical broadly as well as in more preferred embodiments thereof as set-forth below. The additive composition broadly includes as a combination at least one of both chemically different compounds a) and b) synergistically interactive to obtain the beneficial results described herein. The compound(s) a) includes at least one particulated polymer having particles thereof within a range in size from about 0.01 angstroms to about 10,000 angstroms. The component(s) (compound(s) and/or mixtures) b) critically include(s) at-least one hydrophobic compound. The particulated polymer critically ranges in weight from about 5 percent to about 75 percent by combined weights of the particulated polymer and the hydrophobic component.
In a first preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the aforenoted broadly-defined additive composition, the particulated polymer(s) range(s) in weight from about 25 percent to about 50 percent of the additive composition, and the component b) ranges from about 5 to about 75 percent by weight of the additive composition.
In a second preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the first preferred embodiment, the particles of the particulated polymer(s) range(s) in size within a range of from about 0.5 angstroms to about 1500 angstroms.
In a third preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of styrene butadiene relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a fourth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyvinyl acetate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a fifth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a sixth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyacrylic ester relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a seventh preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyvinylvinylidene relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a eighth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of chloride-substituted vinyl chloride relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a ninth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyethylene-vinyl acetate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a tenth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyepoxide relative to total particulated polymer present.
In an eleventh preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyurethane relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twelfth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of acrylic latex relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a thirteenth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of calcium stearate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a fourteenth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer of the at least one of the a) compound comprises at-least a major amount of a copolymer relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a fifteenth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the fourteenth preferred embodiment, the particulated copolymer comprises at-least a major amount of styrene butadiene relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a sixteenth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the fifteenth preferred embodiment, the particulated copolymer comprises at-least a major amount of polyvinyl acetate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a seventeenth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the aforenoted broad generic embodiment of the invention, the particulated copolymer comprises at-least a major amount of polyethylene-vinyl acetate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a eighteenth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic embodiment of the invention, the particulated polymer comprises at-least a major amount of styrene butadiene relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a ninteenth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the broad generic embodiment of the invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyvinyl acetate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twentieth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of acrylonitrile-butadiene rubber relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-first preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyacrylic ester relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-second preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyvinylidene ester relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-third preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of chloride-substituted vinyl chloride ester relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-fourth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyethylene-substituted vinyl acetate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-fifth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyepoxide relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-sixth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of polyurethane relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-seventh preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of acrylic latex relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-eighth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer includes at-least a major amount of calcium stearate relative to total particulated polymer present.
In a twenty-ninth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the broad generic invention, there is additionally included stone-like substrate.
In a thirtieth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment, the stone-like substrate is included as a concrete component comprises sand as a predominate and major portion thereof.
In a thirty-first preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment, there is includedxe2x80x94relative to other components of the additive composition as an additive for roof-top shingles, a minor amount of oil in an amount sufficient to impart water-barrier properties and improved durability against repetitious heat and freeze-thaw temperature changes.
In a thirty-second preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment, the stone-like substrate is present in a water-set concrete state in a configuration-form of a concrete pavement.
In a thirty-third preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment the stone-like substrate as a marcadam  macadam component comprises crushed stone of stone sizes substantially larger than sand, as a predominate and major portion thereof.
In a thirty-fourth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment, there is included a tar-like binder in a minor amount on weight and volume bases as a marcadam  macadam component.
In a thirty-fifth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment, the tar-like binder is as at least a major proportion thereof a natural-occuring tar.
In a thirty-sixth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment, the tar-like binder is as at least a major proportion thereof a synthetic tar.
In a thirty-seventh preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirtieth preferred embodiment, there is included a tar-like binder and paper layers adhered together as laminate by the tar-like binder, in a configuration-form of a roof-top shingle.
In a thirty-eighth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirty-fourth preferred embodiment, there is included a tar-like binder in a tar-set state in a configuration-form of a marcadam  macadam pavement.
In a thirty-ninth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirty-second preferred embodiment, in which the concrete pavement is in a water-set state in a configuration form of sound-barrier precast panel.
In a fortieth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the thirty-second preferred embodiment, the ready-mix cement-type concreation is shaped in a water-set concrete state in a configuration of a concrete building block.
In a forty-first preferred embodiment, there is a method of making the additive composition for reduced efflorescence of the broad generic invention. The method broadly includes admixing the aforenoted compound b) with the aforenoted compound a).
In a forty-second preferred embodiment, the additive of aforenoted broad generic invention additionally includes at as the aforenoted compound(s) b) in a blend of at-least each of calcium stearate, zinc stearate, aluminum stearate as at-least the major components of the compounds b).
In a forty-third preferred embodiment as an improvement on the forty-second preferred embodiment, the blend additionally includes in at least effective amounts of each thereof at least one of each of a dispersant, a plasticizer, a lubricant, a salt scavenger, a viscosity modifier.
In a forty-fourth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the forty-third preferred embodiment, as the at least one particulated polymer, there are included in at-least effective amounts of each thereof a polymer blend of styrene butadiene, polyepoxide, and acrylonitrile-butadiene latex-rubber, as to impart improved durability.
In a forty-fifth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the forty-fourth preferred embodiment, the lubricant includes at-least an effective lubricating amount of cocomide diethyl amine.
In a forty-seventh preferred embodiment as an improvement on the forty-fourth preferred embodiment, the dispersant comprises an effective dispersing amount of sodium polyacrylate.
In a forty-eighth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the forty-fourth preferred embodiment, the salt scavenger comprises an effective scavenging amount of barium carbonate.
In a forty-ninth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the forty-fourth preferred embodiment, the viscosity modifier comprises an effective modifying amount of carageenan pre-blended in ethylene glycol.
In a fiftieth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the forty-fifth preferred embodiment, the biological agent comprises an effective amount sufficient to function as a biological control agent.
In a fifty-first preferred embodiment as an improvement on the broad generic aforenoted invention, the particulated polymer comprises polyurethane in an amount sufficient to impart effective improved durability against heat and freeze-thaw deterioration.
In each of a fifty-second and fifty-third and fifty-fourth preferred embodiments as improvements on broad generic aforenoted invention and on the second and forty-fourth preferred embodiments, there are additionally included in effective concrete-forming amounts thereof, concrete componentsxe2x80x94namely at-least one of each of: 1) stone-like substrate as a concrete component that comprises sand as a predominate and major portion thereof; 2) a dispersant; 3) a plasticizer, 4) a lubricant, 5) a salt scavenger, and 6) a viscosity modifier, in amounts sufficient to form a concrete-type concreation when admixed with cement components.
In a fifty-fifth preferred embodiment, a method of making a cement-type concreations of the generic invention, includes combination steps:
1) first-admixing the compound b) with at-least one of a dispersant, a plasticizer, a lubricant, a salt scavenger, and a viscosity modifier, sufficiently to form a modified formula efflorescence agent-admixture. The first-admixing includes critically maintaining temperature within a range of about 50 degrees Fahrenheit to about 200 degrees Fahrenheit, during admixing sufficiently to form a first admixture;
2) second-admixing at-least the compound a) as a single compound a) or blend of a plurality of compound a) with said first admixture, sufficiently to form a second admixture in the nature of a blend. The second-admixing includes intermittently adding and blending predetermined small increment-amounts of the compound a) to the first admixture sufficiently for the second mixture to contain on a weight basis the compound a) particulated polymer in an amount corresponding to from about 5% to about 95 weight percent of weight of the first admixture, such that a mixture is formed which when admixed and cured with a cement-type concreation exhibits synergistically improved durability to heat and freeze-thawing together with synergistically improved reduction of efflorescence.
In a fifty-sixth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the method of the fifty-fifth preferred embodiment, the temperature is critically maintained within a range of from about 95 degrees Fahrenheit to about 120 degrees Fahrenheit during the aforenoted admixing and blending.
In a fifty-seventh preferred embodiment as an improvement on the method of the fifty-sixth preferred embodiment, the amount of compound a) particulated polymer corresponds to a range from about 50% to about 75% by weight of the first admixture.
In a fifty-eighth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the fifty-fifth preferred embodiment, the amount of compound a) particulated corresponds to from about 50% to about 75% by weight of the first admixture.
In a fifty-ninth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the fifty-sixth preferred embodiment, the at-least one particulated polymer includes a polymer blend of styrene butadiene, polyepoxide, and acrylonitrile-butadiene latex-rubber in amount sufficient for the blend to impart improved durability against heat and freeze-thaw deterioration.
In a sixtieth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the fifty-seventh preferred method embodiment, there is a method in which the at-least one particulated polymer includes a polymer blend of styrene butadiene, polyepoxide, and acrylonitrile-butadiene latex-rubber.
In a sixty-first preferred embodiment as an improvement method on the fifty-seventh preferred embodiment, the aforenoted at-least one particulated polymer thereof includes a polymer blend of styrene butadiene, polyepoxide, and acrylonitrile-butadiene latex-rubber. Each thereof and/or the blend thereof are present in amounts sufficient to impart improved durability against repetitious at-least heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a sixty-second preferred embodiment as an improvement on the aforenoted forty-fourth preferred embodiment, there is additionally included particulated stone-like substrate, particulated alumina, lime, iron oxide and magnesia. Each thereof are present in effective minor amounts by weight of the concreation prior to inclusion thereof in stably produced conventional concrete, sufficient to impart improved durability against repetitious at-least heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a sixty-third preferred embodiment as an improvement on the aforenoted broad generic invention, there are the following method steps in combination, of making a cement-type concreations.
1) First-admix the compound b) with the compound a) sufficiently to form the additive composition of the aforenoted generic broad composition.
2) Thereafter admix the additive composition with particulated cement in an amount sufficient for the additive composition to be present at between about 2 percent and about 20 percent on a weight percentage basis of the weight of the particulated cement.
A sixty-fourth preferred embodiment is an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, as a method of making a cement-type concreation. This preferred method of making includes the steps in combination of as follow.
1) The compound b) is first-admixed with the compound a) sufficiently to form the additive composition of the aforenoted second preferred embodiment.
2) Thereafter the additive composition thereby formed is admixed with particulated cement. The particulated cement is admixed in an amount sufficient for the additive composition to be present at between about 2 percent and about 20 percent on a weight percentage basis of the weight of the particulated cement. Thereby the composition formed has improved durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a sixty-fifth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes one or more polycarbonate(s) in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a sixty-sixth preferred embodiments as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes one or more polyesters in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a sixty-seventh preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least one polymethylmethacrylate in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a sixty-eighth preferred embodiments as an improvement on the second preferred embodiments the particulated polymer includes at-least one polyethylidene in an amount sufficient to impart especially durability against repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a sixty-ninth preferred embodiments as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least one polyethylene in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a seventieth preferred embodiments as an improvement on the second preferred embodiments the particulated polymer includes at-least one polypropylene in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a seventy-first preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least one polystyrene in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a seventy-second preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least one polyurethane in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a seventy-third preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at-least polyepoxide in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a seventy-fourth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer includes at least one polyvinylacetate in an amount sufficient to impart especially durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a seventy-fifth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the second preferred embodiments the particulated polymer includes at-least one polyaterephthalate in an amount sufficient to impart durability against especially repetitious heat and freeze-thaw conditions.
In a seventy-sixth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the particulated polymer compound a) is durable at temperatures within a range of from about 75 degrees Fahrenheit to about 400 degrees Fahrenheit.
In a seventy-seventh preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the compound a) is alkaline-stable.
In a seventy-eighth preferred embodiment, as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the compound a) is substantially insoluble (i.e. ranging from very low solubility to totally absence of discernible solubilityxe2x80x94the term xe2x80x9csubstantially insolublexe2x80x9d being a conventional inexact relative termxe2x80x94the term xe2x80x9cinsoluble conventionally not being exact term of precise solubility in media having a pH including and ranging from neutral through acidic media.
In a seventy-ninth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the seventy-fifth preferred embodiment, the compound a) is substantially insoluble in media having a pH including and ranging neutral through acidic media.
In an eightieth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the seventy-seventh preferred embodiment, the compound a) is stable through ultraviolet exposure of at-least 100 cycles of a D65 light source of a weatherometer designated A QUV accelerated panel unit.
In an eighty-first preferred embodiment as an improvement on the broad generic invention, the compound a) is stable through ultraviolet exposure of at-least 100 cycles of a D65 light source of a weatherometer designated A QUV accelerated panel unit.
In an eighty-second preferred embodiment as an improvement on the seventy-eighth preferred embodiment, the particulated polymer ranges in weight from about 25 percent to about 50 percent, and the particles range in size within a range of from about 0.05 angstroms to about 1500 angstroms.
In an eighty-third preferred embodiment as an improvement on preferred embodiment, the compound(s) b) ranges in weight from about 5 percent to about 75 percent by weight of the total additive composition.
In an eighty-fourth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the first preferred embodiment, the compound(s) b) ranges in weight from about 25 percent to about 50 percent by weight of the total additive composition.
In an eighty-fifty preferred embodiment as an improvement on the fifty-third preferred embodiment, the compound(s) b) ranges in weight from about 0.1 percent to about 40 percent by weight of cement in the cement-type creation.
In an eighty-sixth preferred embodiment as an improvement on the fifty-third preferred embodiment, the compound(s) b) ranges in weight from about 5 percent to about 10 percent by weight of cement in the cement-type creation.